Never Ment To Be?
by No More Love
Summary: this story is undergoing major editing
1. im back

_**ok people heads up... IM BACK! :D **_

_**so i dont have a computer at home but im going to start writing again an also fix my storys so try to help me out ok? i love comments like a fat kid loves cake! lol ill even take the bad ones if you'll just let me know how im doing please? ... thanks! see you guys soon!**_


	2. Bad Dream

A new story by no more love!

~dream~

CRASH! The lighting flashed again, showing a bloody battlefield. There must have been over 60 bodies; a small war has just ended. A girl in a white walked along the dead, an angel on the battlefield. She looked at each of their faces, looking for anyone who had a glimmer of life left in them. Finely at the center of the battlefield she stopped. The boy at her feet seemed to be alive, barely. His eyes flickered around the field, but saw nothing. His eyes were bright crimson, his hair blond. Almost white. He wore a black shit and pants, a long black sleeve covered his right arm ending right before his wrist where a glove, covered in blood, cover the last part of his hand. The girl bent over the boy, her long pink hair falling around her face. A blue light covered the boy's wounds, healing them. After a few moments his eyes opened to see her standing over him. In a moment of shock the boy grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a kunai, and stabbed the girl in her stomach. It was a reflex, but even without knowing if she was an enemy the boy screamed out in horror as she fell to the ground next to him.

~end dream~

'AAAAAHHHHHHHH!' the boy sat straight up in his bed, ripping himself from the nightmare. All of a sudden his door flue open and the girl with pink hair ran in, flipping on the lights as she ran to his bed side.

'kaji what's wrong?' she demanded in her panic. Kaji didn't answer; he just pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

'sakura! Are you ok sakura?' his voice was strand with worry and shock, his eyes sweeping the room for any danger.

'I'm fine, kaji. It was just a bad dream.' Sakura assured him, rubbing his back soothingly as she waited for him to relax. After his breathing slowed kaji held sakura at arms length, seeing if she was un-hurt.

'_so he had THAT dream again.' _Sakura thought as she waited for his little inspection to be finished.

Kaji sighed, seeing the scar on the right side of her stomach. The scar that he had given her over 4 years ago.

'does it hurt?' kaji asked like always.

'no, it doesn't. its long sense healed remember?' sakura answered, but didn't meet his gaze. Truth be told it did still hurt every now and then, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Sakura softly pushed kaji back onto his bed, kissing his forehead as she did.

'just relax and try to get some sleep.' Sakura told him with a smile, as she got off his bed and walked over to the door, turning off the lights before she went to close it.

'saku, wait.' Kaji called after her, before she could close the door.

'yes?' sakura asked, opening the door just enough to see him, the light from the hall way lamp shimmering off her hair. Kaji looked at the clock on his bed side table before speaking. It said 2:35am.

'today's the day …right?' kaji finely asked, looking back at sakura as he did.

'yes. And your not coming with me,' Sakura told him in a stern voice that left no room for disagreement. 'I don't need you to watch my back anymore.' She closed the door before kaji could say anything, not wanting to fight when she would be leavening soon.

Kaji lission to her almost silent foot steps as the lead the way back down the hall to her room, where the door closed with a soft click.

_'wow it's almost like she's a vampire too.'_ Kaji thought, rolling over on his side.

OK!

So how did you like it? LET ME KNOW WIT YOUR COMMENTS!

Ok so I know you must be saying 'why is she making a new story instead of updating her other ones?' well its cause I came to a dead end with my 'can she be saved' story so I'm thinking of deleting it but i dont know yet, so here's this in the mean time!


	3. The Promise

_'Today's the day …right?' kaji finely asked, looking back at sakura as he did._

_'Yes. And your not coming with me,' Sakura told him in a stern voice that left no room for disagreement. 'I don't need you to watch my back anymore.' She closed the door before kaji could say anything, not wanting to fight when she would be leavening soon._

_Kaji lessoned to her almost silent foot steps as the lead the way back down the hall to her room, where the door closed with a soft click._

_'Wow it's almost like she's a vampire too.' Kaji thought, rolling over on his side._

~sakura~

After returning to her room, and closeting the door, sakura walked over to her closet and pulled out her backpack. It was all ready for leavening. She sat on the bed, her pack between her legs on the floor. She took out one of her books and a purple pin that kaji had gotten her when he broke her last one, he knew she loved purple. Sakura started weighting, and after about 10 minuets of righting, and a few tears, she pulled the paper from its place in the book and laid it to rest on the table by her bed. Knowing she would not be able to sleep sakura grabbed her anbu uniform and got dressed.

Sakura stood in the middle of her room, dressed in her anbu attire, mask on the top of her head but not yet in place. She walked over to the table where her note laid, picking it up and kissing it. She wore the pink lip stick that kaji had given her just last week.

'Goodbye my love.' Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura pulled on her anbu mask before disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossom peddles, leavening her village, and her heart, behind.

~kaji~

It was dark. And quite, in kaji's room after sakura left, yet sleep evaded him. After a while kaji's mind started to wonder thru his memories of sakura.

Getting to know her, after she had gotten out of the hospital from when he had stabbed her. The day he joined team 7, naruto was _not_ happy about this, he knew sakura and kaji had feelings for each other. Even sasuke hadn't liked it in the beginning, but after a while he had warmed up to kaji … or at lest as warm as sasuke can get.

Becoming chunin with sakura, then jounin. Kaji laughed quietly to himself when he remembered the party everyone had thrown for them, and how sakura 'accidently' pushed naruto into hinata making them kiss. Then having his first real date with sakura after they had become anbu, she had made a promise with kaji that if they both became anbu she would be his girlfriend. She made good on her promise.

He also remembers how in that same month of becoming anbu sakura had made it to the head anbu, him being her second in command. He still couldn't believe that she had left the anbu to lead a genin team of her own; even thou she returned after her team also became anbu. She even took the seat of second in command, letting kaji stay the 'head of the spear' as most called it. Remembing that day made kaji think about what sakura had said to him on top of hokage cliff.

~flash back~

Sakura and kaji were at the top of hokage cliff, sakura's favorite place in the whole village. The sun was just setting, giving the village a warm glow. Sakura sat at the edge, resting her arm on her right leg, letting her left leg hang over the cliff, her left arm at her side palm to the ground. Kaji stood beside her, watching her from the corner of his eye as he spoke.

'Are you sure you want to rejoin the anbu?' kaji asked with sincere worry in his voice. Sakura could tell he was worrying about her well being and not about her taking his seat as head anbu. Sakura sighed.

'Yes I'm sure … what do you think I've lost my touch?' she asked jokingly.

'What? No that's not what I meant.' Kaji answered quickly, he hated when sakura tried to put words in his mouth. 'I meant, are you sure you want to walk back into this blood covered life? There is such a peace in your eyes these days, I would hate for you to lose it…' kaji's voice trailed off towards the end, like someone who was lost in thought.

'Why? Would if matter if my peace was lost? If it meant that the village was safe, then it would be a small price to pay.' Sakura's voice was full of acid, just daring kaji to find something wrong with her logic. And, being who he is, kaji found that something.

'The lands are at peace… For the most part. No one is attacking the village and even if they did I'm sure we could handle it without you. There is no reason for you to lose your peace.' Kaji's eyes seemed to be staring at the village as he said this, but his eyes saw nothing of the beautiful village before him. No, they were seeing the past, seeing sakura on a blood covered battlefield. Sakura, his angel, killed who or what ever she was pointed at without a second thought. She had joined the anbu, and agreed to use her strength as an assassin, to better serve her village, and she was good at it. She was the best. She was the only one who could kill off her emotions while in a fight, nothing could reach her. Even kaji couldn't Bring himself to block off his feelings. It was a horrible feeling. It felt like you were alone, like you were hollow.

Kaji's eyes came back to the present when her heard sakura stand up. The sun glinted off of her hair, turning the pink to bright red. It looked like her head was on fire. She walked over to kaji, placing a hand on his chest, right over his still heart.

'I will continue to protect your back. Until _**my**_ heart stops beating. Even if I have to walk over a hundred battlefields to do so.' Sakura promised before walking back down the stairs to her house. Kaji just stared after her, thinking _'why is that girl always so stubborn?'_ before following her steps back to the village.

To anyone who would have been ease dropping it would have seemed like a subordinate swearing to fight with her captain, but in truth it meant so much more to them.

~end flash back~


	4. A New Friend?

By the time kaji had got up sakura was long gone, leaving behind only her note, which kaji had made into a ball and thrown it in the corner of her room.

'I didn't even get to say goodbye!' he screamed at the note before going to his room and dressing in a rush. When he was dressed in his anbu uniform, knowing that he would be sent after her. Kaji ripped the small red ribbon from his arm; he didn't want to be tied to sakura anymore. At lest not till he knew what was really going on with her. After Pulling on his black sleeve that covered his right arm, kaji grabbed his, over sized, sword and placed it on his back, before running to the hokage's house.

~at the hokage house~

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA IS GONE!' tsunade, the hokage, yelled at the, now shivering, hinata.

'W-well when I was coming back across the border from the land of w-water sakura was trying to cross the border. B-but when they wouldn't let her she attacked them and before I c-could stop her she disappeared into the land of water.' Hinata answered so quickly that it was hard to believe anyone could understand her. But the hokage did.

It seemed like she was going to bite hinata's head off, even thought she had done nothing wrong, but before she could start yelling again kaji knocked on the door.

'WHO IS IT?' tsunade asked, still yelling.

'Its kaijn, mama' kaji answered, opening the door before she would tell him to go away. He was hoping to save hinata from facing the wrath of tsunade.

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on a mission?' tsunade ask, slightly calmer now.

'I want to know what you're going to do about sakura.' Kaji demanded, not caring to answer her questions.

'How did you know about her? I just found out myself!' tsunade was starting to raise her voice again, hating to feel like she was getting the news after her villagers. SHE had to know first. SHE was the one who had to fix this.

'She wasn't at home, and I can't since her chakra anywhere in the village. She didn't have any missions today, and from what I just herd she has gone to the land of water. This means she is at the hidden mist village.' kaji rattled off the reasons without mention that sakura had actually told him about this and had made him promise not to tell anyone.

'well your right, she has gone to the land of water. But, we don't know that she is in the mist village. She could just be hiding out there while thinking of a way to get across the boarder to another land.' tsunade was suspicious of kaji's jump to the conclusion that sakura had ditched the village.

'maybe yes, but you have to have a plan ready. The akatsuki's main base is in the mist village, we cant let them get their hands on sakura. She knows every in and out of this village's inner workings.' kaji knew he might be pushing the matter to far, but hopeful tusnade wouldn't see that he knew far more then he should.

'your right, I do have a plan.' tusnade's eyes seemed to brighten, she had just come up with her plan. 'hinata, you are going to send a latter to the leader of the mist village, tell her that sakura has gone missing and we would like to send one of our men to look for her in their village. Tell them nothing more and nothing less understand?' hinata was all to happy to leave tsunade's office that she could only bow before running from the room.

'who are you going to send?' kaji asked as soon as hinata had left, to impatient for tsunade to beat around the bush.

Tsunade gave you an evil smile, one that made you cringe but didn't know why.

~saku prov~

after forcing her way across the border, sakura sat behind a tree about three miles from the mist village. About fifteen minuets after it started raining, washing the blood from sakura's body from her earlier fight, sakura herd what she had been waiting for, the approach of two people. Sakura stood when they came into view, her eyes narrowing when she saw who pein had sent to "greet" her.

"hello sakura, your early." one of the men greeted her, itachi. His raven black hair, that fell lazily around his face and neck, and his blood red eyes, thought faded with over use, were obliviously uchiha.

"yea, it didn't take as long as I thought to get across the boarder." sakura said with a smirk, Itachi chuckled.

Though sakura made light of the situation she was so angry at the man before her. Itachi had caused sasuke so much pain and ended the life of a once great clan. Sakura couldn't think of anything she wanted more at this moment the to punch itachi so hard his head would spin! But she couldn't, and she knew it, not if she wanted to join the akatsuki.

"are we really going to let her join, itachi?" the other man asked, kisame. Sakura could see why people were afraid of kisame, he looked like a fish-man. Well more like a shark then fish. His skin was blue, almost the color of the sea but just a little lighter, instead of gills on her neck it looked like they were on his face, three on each of his cheeks. With his size, of what looked like, seven feet he towered over most people. Add all this together and put him in the black cloak , with blood red clouds, that reached past his knees that all the akatsuki wore and it just screamed 'DANGEROUS!'

"yes we are, she has all the skills that are needed to join, and she rivals you in chakra and strength." itachi answered kisame in a detached voice, sounding very board. Itachi turned his back to both kisame and sakura, walking back towards the mist village. He wanted them to follow, sakura was sure.

Kisame stood staring at sakura before moshing her to walk ahead of him. He seemed as apposed to the thought of having his back to sakura as she did to having him at hers. Even though sakura's appearance wasn't frighting in the lest, a 110lb. Girl with pale white skin, light pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a height of about 5'5''. the only frighting things were the blood stained sword she carried on her back, her powerful chakra's, even though she was suppressing them to where you could scene only one fifth of her power, and her reputation as an assassin and ninja that made a shiver run down the spine of the most hardened criminals. All were good reasons why kisame didn't want sakura at his back.

"shall we?" sakura asked finely, walking up next to kisame. If neater wanted to walk with one behind the other, they would walk together.

"sure." kisame answered with a shrug, he was fine with this. Sakura thought kisame was kind of a mettle head from the first time they had met, but now, walking next to him, it felt almost like she was walking next to kaji. This made her feel some what safe for a reason she could not explain. And in that moment she could almost tell that they would become great friends, or at least, good allies.

SORRY!

OK guys I am SO sorry I have made you wait this long for the new chapter but here it is and I wont take as long to put up the next one you have my word!

but I would up-date faster with a lil R&R hint hint lol

but thanks for being patent and I hope you liked it!


	5. An Unwanted Face From The Past REDO

~Kaji~

the door to his and sakura's apartment slammed closed. A vase oh the side table next to the door fell to the ground from the vibration, smashing into a thousand pieces.

"STUPID HOKAGE!" kaji yelled, his eyes burning crimson. He. Was. Pissed!

"HOW COULD SHE PLAN TO USE SAKURA'S FEELINGS FOR ME LIKE THIS!"

~flash back~

tusnade's evil smile didn't fade when she answered kaji's question as to who would be going after sakura.

She only said one word, but that word would change so much.

"you." she said with no shame at all.

'me? Why me?' kaji knew this was coming but didn't think that tusnade would pick him so fast.

'because you are the best tracker that I have, besides sakura, and you are the only one strong enough to bring her back. Also, I don't think she could fight you, I mean, everyone knows how much she loves you.' tsunade answered with a smile still on her face. Kaji's mouth dropped to the floor.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" kaji shouted at her, he didn't care if she was hokage, he didn't care if she was God for crying out loud!

"no I'm not. Now you WILL go on this mission and you WILL do EVERYTHING in YOUR power to bring sakura BACK to THIS village where she can be taken 'care' of!" tsunade's statement left to room for discussion, but kaji always found a way to talk back.

"you really think its going to be that easy? Sakura left the village I bet she will kill everyone you send after her. And I bet she sure as hell will try and –" but before kaji could get the full complaint out tsunade cut him off.

"MY decision is final! DISSMISSED!" and with that kaji left, he wasn't going to win this one, no matter what he tried.

~end flash back~

kaji stomped into his room, he felt like a five-year-old throwing a fit but he didn't care at the moment, he was to upset by this turn of events, though they had happened just as he perdicted. When kaji opened his door he froze, his eyes fixed on the woman sitting on his bed. She was, without a doubt, beautiful. Her skin was white with a light tan, her eyes were a soft shade of purple, while her hair was bright red.

"hello kaji." the woman greeted him, her voice sounded like she was singing, thought she had said the words so casually, they rang and shimmered like a bell. Kaji looked at the woman with confusion plain on his face.

_'she can't be who I think she is. I herd she had died long ago, but with woman looks so much like her.' _kaji's mind couldn't believe what his bode knew. The way the bite mark on his neck ached from being so close to her, the way the body froze just from hearing her voice. This was her, the woman that made him a vampire so long ago, the woman that left him for dead in that battle field where sakura had found him. This was her. His _**MASTER**_.


	6. Target Acquired

Kaji's jaw just about hit the floor. This woman before him was the last person he EVER wanted to see! After a long moment of silence, and kaji looking like he had just shit himself, the woman thought if she didn't say something they were going to be here for a very long time.

"You could look a little happier to see me you know."

Hearing her speak kaji knew it wasn't some bad joke, this was here. Hina.

Kaji's mouth closed shut with an audible snap, and when he spoke it was thru clenched teeth.

"what are you doing here hina?" kaji didn't really care what she had to say but he thought might as well fined out something before he tried to kill her.

"I'm here to help you on your mission, dumb-dumb." Hina sounded like a child, her voice had gone higher, sounding like a happy 6-year-old girl. "I know you not the brightest but you must have-" kaji cut her off.

"My mission? How the hell do you know about MY mission? And what do you mean YOUR going to HELP ME!" kaji yelled at her. He thought he was mad before but now, wow, he was so pissed he was seeing everything in red.

"Clam down!" hina ordered in a dark voice, kaji shut up. This was the power of the master vampire; the vampire that turned you would forever control you. And you could do nothing about it. That is unless he [or she] was killed.

Hina walked over to kaji, grabbed his hand and started walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" kaji asked pulling his hand out of hers. He hated the feel of her touch, it burned.

"To the hokage house of course, I need to tell her the mist-village ninja that will be helping you had all ready arrived." Hina answered in a less then happy tone, but kept walking. The one thing she hated more then people who would give her orders and people stronger then she, was the feeling of rejection. And kaji was the only person to ever do this, just the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her hurt her deeply. Kaji knew this, and that's why he did it.

~at the akatsuki hide out ~

*knock-knock*

"Come in."

The door opened with a light creaking noise, and a soft thud as it fell back into the wall.

"leader-sama, we have brought the 'HemaHime' sakura juckra."

[NOTE: ok just so you know 'sakura juckra' is sakura's real name but everyone calls her the 'HemaHime' or just 'Hema' if you're her friend because she is so deadly! P.S. HemaHime means Blood Princess!]

"very good, you may leave itachi, kasame." A deep voice came from the back of the dark room. With that itachi gave hema a little push inside before closeting the door. The room was dimly lit by candles on the walls, and two more on the desk, where a man now sat.

"are you madara uchiha?" hema asked in an even voice, seeming not at all shaken by being in the same room with a man that was thought to be dead. This surprised madara, he was already taking a liking to hema.

"yes, I am, and I am also your new leader." Madara answered, his deep voice seeming to come from all sides in the otherwise quite room. "with your reputation I was expecting someone … more." A chuckle came from behind hema.

'_shit, He's fast!'_ hema thought, but she didn't react in anyways, not so much as a change in her breathing.

"well this is it, but I have to admit, your very lively for a dead man." Hema joked, showing how unafraid of the man she was.

Madara placed a hand on hema's shoulder turning her so that she faced the door again.

"well as a new member of akatsuki I should show you to your room." He offered, acting as if hema had never said a word. But hema didn't say anything; she just walked out the door and followed madara down the countless hallways.

"_this is him."_ Hema thought. _"This is my target, the one I have to kill."_


	7. A Painful Love

~ A Painful Love ~

~Kaji~

After being forced by the Hokage to bring Hina with him on his search of 'Hema'

They both set out for the hidden mist village. The trpi from the leaf village to the mist village went smoothly, for the most part, thou there had not been one word said between Kaji and Hina the whole way. When they reached the mist village Kaji went to find some info on the akatsuki, while Hina met with the Musikage.

~2 hours after entering the village~

Kaji finely made it back to the hotel where Hina and him would be staying for the length of their mission.

"about time you got here." Kaji herd as soon as he opened the door of his own room, or so he thought. When he herd that wind chime voice Kaji's head snaped up, taking in the room for the first time. Hina sat on the only bed, a cail king by the look of it, there was food on the table, and a love sofa aginst the far wall just under a large window.

Kaji's mouth might have fallen open in shock if he had not been so mad. He couldn't believe this, Hina had booked them the honeymoon suit.

"What. Is. THIS?' Kaji asked, talking thru his teeth.

"its our room, and it's the only one they had left." Hina answered him with a smile. Kaji wanted to throw something at her, weather it was words or a chair he didn't care. But he couldn't. when Kaji saw Hina smile like that all his hate melted away and his mind went to a simpler time, a time before the war he was forced to fight, before he was a vampire, back to when he was human and in love. Hina had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and her smile could make his heart skip a beat. Even after Hina changed him Kaji loved her more then anything. He even loved her after she left him for dead in the war, he still loved her now. But he love Sakura too, and that love is why he hated Hina.

He was the only one Sakura could trust, the only one strong enough to protect her, even from herself. Yes, this is why Kaji hated Hina, because the love he still felt for her would make him hurt Sakura. Kaji didn't know how this mission would end, but he did know he would have to choose between his love fore Hina and his love for Sakura.


	8. Too Soon

~saku~

Sakura was walking around the village with Kasame, wearing her new Akatsuki cout, and laughing like a fool. She never would have guessed Kasame was this funny, he could have been a comiden if he didn't scare the hell out of people with his looks. He was also very kind to some people, he had gotten a little girls kitten out of a tree earlier that day, and that was something Sakura didn't expect.

"hey Hema, why don't we stop for some lunch?" Kasame's voice broke Sakura out of her little day dream.

"sounds good! I haven't eaten sence I got here." Sakura answered with a smile. They ended up in a raman stand, which made her think of Kaji, he loved raman.

Sakura had just ordered her food when a powerful and formilar chakra entered the village, along with a smaller, but still powerful, evil chakra. Sakura had known they would be coming but she hadn't thought it would be so soon. Sakura quickly suppressed her chakra till it was all but un-readable.

"whats wrong Hema?" Kasame felt the differenct and looked around the shop, it was strange that he had just met Sakura and already wanted to protect her. Before Kasame could look back to Sakura she was on her feet and running out of the shop.

"where are you going?" Kasame shouted, jumping out of his seet to follow her.

"I'll meet you back at the hideout!" Sakura called back before dissapering.

"HEMA?" Kasame called after her.

"call me Sakura!" Kasame hurd her yell back.

"Sakura?" he repeated confused. Kasame stod there for a minet wondering what had set her off, but the surged and started back towards the hidout, knowing she would tell him about it later.


End file.
